5 Five
by NikaTora
Summary: [CollegeAU SasuHina] Ex-childhood friends Sasuke and Hinata went their separate ways when they started dating. But what happens if feelings are involved?
1. 1 Monologue

_Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. are owned by their respective company and author, I only own this piece of writing._

* * *

**MONOLOGUE**

They were the IT couple, and he hated it every day.

Agreeing into dating Sakura was done out of spite and some alcoholic influence. All because of a childhood friend, the idiot that made him drink in frustration in the first place, Hinata Hyuuga.

He didn't think much of it when that new exchange student, Toshi, started following them, because usually she would have rejected him every single time, he had asked her out.

He didn't think much of it when they started hanging out less and less. Hinata has her own life, he is not one to disturb her alone time. Sometimes though, he did wonder, where Hinata would disappear to from time to time because usually she would let him know.

But what really hit home was when Sasuke found out that they were dating from people gossiping in the hallways no less! He felt betrayed. He thought about confronting Hinata about it but realized they haven't seen each other for a while. When he did finally try to, her "_boyfriend_" would intervene and lead them away, making him even more frustrated and dare he say it, Hurt! With a capital _H_.

And NO, he is not freaking out about it, nor is he being over dramatic _Itachi_. He just can't believe that Hinata didn't tell him about it, that's all, _Itachi_.

After that he went to a party he never would have gone to. Got drunk when he never did. And freaking agreed to date the most obnoxious girl in the whole school, but really that was his opinion since Sakura just persistent in her pursuit. She is one determined SoB that maybe, just maybe, he respects that in her, but he will never admit that out loud because there is no need to talk about feelings. Just be smart and read the freaking atmosphere.

So that's where we should probably start our story, a month later after all that turmoil, and finally accepting that he is still dating Sakura for a while. He barely sees Hinata, because she is always with Toshi now. Some childhood friend she is, what happened to _Bros before Hoes_. Yes, Toshi is a freaking Hoe. Don't argue.

And his friends are not freaking helping since they are oblivious as _F_ about his feelings of the matter.

Sasuke is now having an existential crisis this early in his life because of that idiot Hinata. What was she thinking? Why is all of this happening to him? He seriously needs to rethink his life choices, because going for alcohol so that he could tolerate his girlfriend was ruining his health.

* * *

_A/N:_

_HEY THERE!_

_Henny here. It has been years since I touched this site, and even more since I published any works online. I love writing and have written a lot of offline works. So I am planning and hoping that all my works can at least see the outside world, no matter how shitty they are. I also have account in AO3 and Wattpad, so I'm planning to also post things there._

_So this is another SasuHina work. I'm planning on rewriting my old one and posting other stories._


	2. 2 College

_Warning: Foul language and rape situation, as well as mentions of blood._

_Proceed reading with caution._

_Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. are owned by their respective company and author, I only own this piece of writing._

* * *

**COLLEGE CAMPUS**

Sasuke took his time to head towards his Programming class. He walks through the quiet corridors of the I.T. building, He revels in the hush, as there were not many taking programming this semester. He won't be meeting people trying to make conversation with him, trying to befriend him. It was a rare moment of peace in his life, especially after he had started dating.

He didn't expect that by dating Sakura, in extension, he is also dating her posse. They were an energetic group of people, trying to get him to participate in a circle or event, inviting him to some social gatherings for the Kappa-Phi shit. One after another. He already has a loudmouth as a best friend and squealer for a girlfriend, he doesn't need a whole group. He sighs, it was just one headache after another.

Taking the bridge that spanned from the library to that I.T. buildings, not many would walk through here. The hallways around the bridge were not lit up most of the time. Rarely used for anything but during the exams. So, when there was a loud screech and crash of chairs, it made Sasuke jerk towards the direction of the noise. It was like the beginning of a horror film, as Sasuke cautiously went to check every sidelight he passes by. There was a loud thud, like a body falling hard and a loud cry of pain. This brought his guard up and took his phone out, either to call the cops or hit someone with it.

The sound was coming from the classroom next to the back stairwell. Whatever is happening in there, someone must be hurt. Sasuke peaked through the window. He froze.

What the hell!

It was just a couple going at it. Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance and glared at them in disgust. They have no decency at all. Can't believe the girl would even let her boyfriend do it in such a public place. He scoffs under his breath and starts backing away from the door. He didn't want to be caught like some peeping tom. But before he could even take a step, he sees the guy raise his hand and slap the girl across the face. The sound crisp even through the closed door.

"Will you hold still." The guy demanded as he took hold of the girl's arms. Crossing them over each other, then locking them with his weight.

"Please….Stop." the girl whimpered, as she tried to struggle from his hold. Her legs weakly flailing about. It hurts, everything hurts.

"Stop crying already. I already had you rest for the past 2 days, why are you still complaining." The guy plunged deeper into her, numbing her body.

"Stop…!" The girl chocked out. She felt herself bleeding again, Her insides torn all over again.

Sasuke didn't notice himself gripping the door tightly, his hand turn white. He didn't notice his muscles tighten. But he did notice the guy holding his phone out, filming her. And before he knew it, the door slammed wide open, and he was already in front of the couple, hitting the guy down to the ground and continued to beat his face in. Leaving the guy unconscious. Sasuke took in a deep breath to calm himself. He noticed the phone beside them still filming, so he stopped it and put it in his pocket. Someone grabbed his arm, which made him turn to look at the girl. It was like time had stilled as their eyes met.

_No._

The dimness in her eyes cleared, "Sas... suke…." she whispered.

_It can't be._

Her eyes watered and her breath shook, "Sasuke…" fat tears ran down her reddened cheek.

_Hinata._

Her name swirled in his mind, repeating over and over. He swiftly turned, finally recognizing the messed-up face on the floor, Toshi, her boyfriend. _Hinata's boyfriend_. That hit him like a punch in the stomach as he heaved, wanting to vomit but nothing came out. His fist clenched as his vision grew redder and redder. _Hinata_. He felt the urge to murder the guy in front of him.

"Sasuke!" She sobbed as her hold on his arm tightened, which snapped him out of his rage

He looked back at Hinata, who was trying to wipe away her tears but winced from the pain of her cheeks. He looked down at her disheveled appearance, and quickly took off his jacket to cover her. He looked to the blood on the floor, that trailed up to her legs. And the first thought to cross his mind was to leave as soon as possible. He took a hold of Hinata.

"Hinata, I need to take you away from here. Where's all your stuff?"

Quickly gathering all their belongings, making sure that there is no trace of them being there. They should have probably informed the authorities, they should have probably stayed and let someone else handle the situation for them. They should have. Probably.

That probability kept nagging at the back of his mind, to call the authorities, to let them all know what had happened and turn Toshi in. It kept nagging but Sasuke was not willing to throw Hinata into all that fuss. He was not willing to shine a spotlight on her trauma. The public will never leave her alone. No, he will not let her experience that. She had already gone through a lot. The thought of it still makes him see red

They cleaned up as much as they could. Not wanting her to hurt herself even more, Sasuke scooped her up into his arms, having her carry their bags in her arms, as they made their way to the parking lot. Once in the car, Sasuke made a phone call. The call was answered after the tenth ring.

"Meet me at my place." Quick to get to the point, Sasuke was not really one with formalities especially on situations like this. "Tell the others to come over too."

Hinata made a move to protest. She didn't want anybody else to see her so….dirty. But one look from Sasuke made her retreat, hugging their bags tighter to herself.

"Troublesome." The other replied with a heavy sigh as they hanged up the call.

He was getting his keys, when he found the phone he took from Toshi. He stared at it like it was a cursed object that will end the world. And it might as well be, as it had the video of what he had saw, and probably more. That made him even angrier. He was about to toss it aside but remembered that phones can be tracked, so he shut it down.

Keys now in the ignition, he looked over to Hinata. She was quiet, even her tears were falling silently. She needed words of comfort, but he doesn't know what to say in this type of situation.

What can you say to a person who had just been through an assault like that? What do you say to the person you haven't talked to for a month, and your reunion was something that traumatized both parties?

He gripped the wheel tight, as countless of doubts went through his mind and the feeling of uselessness grew in him. He is not one for words, but he can hold a grudge.

"Hinata…."

She whipped her head towards him, as his spoke.

"What happened awhile ago, I won't let it happen again."

His voice clear, it held something like a desperation, a cry, a new found determination.

"I promise you that."

A resolve.

He started the engine and drove out of the lot. She stared at him for quite some time before ducking her head, covering her face. A small, almost invisible smile started tugged on her face. As a tiny light of hope started blooming into her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

_A/N_

_So I finally got ch2 to work. It took change after change a rewrite after rewrite to know how the story progresses. This is actually the first time trying a kind of school drama scenario. I'm probably gonna research Meteor Garden or something like that, hahaha. Well this story is basically me seeing if I can finish this and how I can cope writing uncomfortable or even some hot scenes. Since I think I should try my hand on writing even things that disgust me._

_Also for the one harassing me about why I'm still writing fan fiction, my reason is because I can and I want to. I use anime and stuff as a base of characters and develop them from there. It's good writing practice if you have a hard time creating your own character. Unless it's actual criticism I deleted those death threats and childish bullying. But you probably won't read this and keep on harassing me and other writers, sigh. Get a life._


	3. 3 The Uchiha Clinic

_Warning: body shaming, self-harm and depressing thoughts._

_Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. are owned by their respective company and author, I only own this piece of writing._

* * *

**THE UCHIHA CLINIC**

A simple clinic stands at the juncture of a small neighborhood, easily accessible by bus. A nurse is available for 24 hours through shifts, while 4 doctors make their rounds. Each doctor is a specialist in their field, but also well rounded on other medical practices. Although if the patient suffers from a major injury or illness, they will immediately be transported over to the nearest hospital. With only one emergency van for transporting, the staff always hopes to never get a chance to use it.

Today, Itachi is taking the morning rounds. He had been busy catching up on some paperwork when the head nurse knocks upon his open door.

"Dr. Uchiha, your brother and his friend have taken up Room 3, he said it was an emergency."

His brows furrowed at this. With no questions, he quickly took his coat off the rack, wearing it along the way, as he heads towards the room. _What has his foolish little brother done now._ Quickening his pace as he sees the large number 3 on the wall and opens the sliding divider of the room. Ready to reprimand his brother, only to pause as he saw Hinata, who he hasn't seen for quite some time.

"Well, this is a surprise."

He noticed the bruised lip and cheek. A very concerning surprise. Itachi ushered his assistant nurse inside, closing the divider.

"I would love to revel in the reunion, but I don't think it fits the moment. What happened?"

They were both seated on the examination table/bed. Since there was only one chair in the room. Sasuke returned his older brother's intense gaze, due to the hanging question no one answered.

Not once has Hinata looked over to them, even when Itachi had barged in his nurse, her head was down, and hands tightly wound together. She was curled into herself. Her small form looked even tinier in Sasuke's jacket. She kept herself close to Sasuke, making him a wall against others. He didn't seem to mind, but it was like she wants to disappear even further.

"Hinata was," Sasuke starts, glancing over to Hinata who tensed up beside him. He placed a comforting hand on her arm and just gritted his teeth. "She was assaulted."

Both Itachi and the nurse's eyes widened There was a moment of silence, as the two others took in the information. Itachi looked to his nurse and gave her a nod. The nurse immediately goes and prepares the necessities.

"We will issue a full body check-up to assess the situation. It won't take too long and will be done in no time." Itachi looks to Hinata, who still hasn't looked up, he didn't mind it and just continued. "Nurse Kurenai will be aiding you." His eyes soften as he sees the girl tense up at the sound of Kurenai approaching her. He halts Kurenai for a moment.

"Hina-chan," He waited, as Hinata slowly looks to him, _finally_. Her eyes were dim; filled with anxiety and dread. "You're doing great. Nii-chan trusts Nurse Kurenai, she is a lovely woman. She will be with you every step of the way, you won't be alone. Sasuke will be waiting right here for you. Alright?"

He waited for a sign of approval, before nodding to Kurenai to proceed.

The two head towards the changing room, as Itachi goes to book the necessary rooms and equipment they will be needing. He didn't miss the look of frustration and defeat on his little brother's face as he left him in the room. They will talk about it later. For now, priorities.

A full body examination, every clinics and hospital have their own system, but all procedures are the same. Hinata is already in the clinic's system, so all they had to get is her ID tag.

Starting from the changing room where lockers are provided, Kurenai waits alongside her. She was nervous. This is the part she hates. Undressing. She stands in front of an open locker, side glancing every now and again. Her breathing was shallow, and her knees was shaking. How is she going to do this?

"Hinata-san," she jumps at the sudden call of her name "I'll make sure that no one come by this part of the lockers, take your time to change. Here are your clothes." Kurenai places them on the long bench behind her and faces her back to her.

She was finally able to calm down.

There were two exits in the changing room, one lead to the main hall, the other leads to the bathroom. Where Kurenai hands her a lid container with her name already stuck to it. She knows what's it for, and what it can also say. She got nervous again. _This is hell._

Peeing had been a hurdle. Kurenai even had given her a glass of water before she entered. They placed a water dispenser at the hallway next to the bathrooms. Smart. Again, there were two exits to the bathroom, the other exit, leads back to the hallway where she submits the container at the small window across the exit.

As Itachi said, Kurenai was beside her every step of the way. She never hurried her, and always kept her space.

She went at her own pace, it was not what she was used to.

It was different.

The X-ray room was next. They had her stand behind a panel. They also checked on her weight and height and took some blood samples. Not much else happened, Hinata felt relieved. They finally sent her back to the room.

Nurse Kurenai, really did not leave her side and did all the tests instead of the other nurses. Hinata really appreciated that.

If this was any normal check-up, she wouldn't be panicking over those clinic robes. If it was any normal check-up, she wouldn't be dropping the container every few steps, thank god it had a screw-in cover. If it had been any normal check-up, she wouldn't tense up every time she hears people talking.

They can see them, she knows it.

They can see her ugly arms and ugly legs. She has become so ugly; her skin was dry and bruised.

They are staring.

She hates this.

It's hard to cover them now that she was wearing clinic robes. They are, after all, supposed to be easy to take off for check-ups.

She hates it.

Hinata hates how everyone can easily see her weaknesses. She rubs her arms like trying to rub off dry paint stains off her skin. Her skin reddens.

She just hates herself right now, rubbing even harder.

When Hinata gets back to the room and sees Sasuke and Itachi. She sighed in relief, but at the same time she was completely ashamed of herself. Which made her unconsciously start scratching her arms instead, leaving lines across her skin.

Both noticed this.

Itachi quickly got up and softly held her hands.

"Come now, Hina-chan. Let Nii-chan check on you." He smiled down at her, as he kept his hold on her hands.

Hinata just nodded, as she silently followed. She still felt that itch under her skin but not as intense as before.

Itachi had her sit on the examination bed right next to Sasuke. He noticed her relax. At first, they simply checked on her pulse, her eyes, and other basic exam. All the while Kurenai took notes behind Itachi. Then they started examining her physical injuries. If anyone had noticed her shaking throughout, no one had said a thing.

"Hina-chan, we will now need you to take off your robe. Is that alright?" Itachi says softly. He looks at the small girl who had her head down and hands clenched tightly, as her body shook harder. He softly pats her head, "Of course, we won't force you if you don't want to. We can do this tomorrow or even the day after. But that will make Nii-chan and everyone very worried, we just want to know how we can help."

A small hiccup was heard, as tears streamed down Hinata's chin. Sasuke held her fist, and Kurenai quickly grabbed some tissues.

"I-I-" a small gasp.

"Take your time, we will always be here waiting for you, okay?"

A sob escaped as she bit her lip to contain her cries. Everyone was trying to comfort her, but it was hard.

It was just so hard.

She was so scared.

Scared of what they will see on her ugly, ugly body. See how fat she is, like a cow. See even more of her discolored skin, and dirty marks littered all over her. See how much battered and broken she had become because of being so, very weak.

Why is she so worthless?

Marks that shows how useless she was.

So scared, and so ashamed of what she has become.

And she hates it.

Hates how she is afraid of everyone and everything now.

Hates how she has become so hopeless.

Hate how all her hard work in building courage and confidence resulted to nothing.

She was nothing now.

And she hated herself.

A hand squeezing hers snapped her out, as she looked to Sasuke with tear filled eyes. It's Sasuke. She also noticed a hand that never stopped petting her and looks up to Itachi. It's Itachi.

She is not alone anymore.

She cried.

Let everything out. The two brothers just kept comforting her. Not noticing a panicked nurse behind them, as Hinata wailed loudly.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Thank you so much for all the comments and follows! I didn't expect much actually, hehe. It's been awhile, and here it is! The way I chapter this story is usually by scenes, that is why 1 day takes a long time to finish, lol. If anyone noticed the difference in the way Sasuke and Itachi addressed Hinata. It's a slight clue on how they go about the rape situation._

_Also, Depression and Self-harm can be both made consciously or subconsciously, that is why it is recommended to talk to people and be alert towards others for signs._

_I also noticed I'm not the best proofreader for my own work, so mistakes were made in the last 2 chapters._

_I'll be uploading the next chapter within this week._


	4. 4 Uchiha Brothers

_Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. are owned by their respective company and author, I only own this piece of writing._

* * *

**THE UCHIHA BROTHERS**

"Brother, Come."

Itachi had dragged his brother away as they had Nurse Kurenai continue the check-up, as per Hinata's request. He had also taken the liberty to get Hinata's test results himself. The clinic being quite big with 2 floors. He, of course, will drag Sasuke along with him. He looked through the papers as they head over to his office. Sasuke was brooding behind him silently.

It is time to grill my foolish brother, and a bit of belated sibling harassment.

"Sit." he gestures towards the single seater in front of his table as they entered his office.

Sasuke listened, but out of spite he sat at the guest sofa instead, reclining back and crossing his legs. Itachi sighed.

"What happened?" they were both frowning. Brooding, really.

It's an Uchiha thing.

"Not my place to say." Sasuke grunted.

"What happened?" They'd rather get to the point than worry about small talk, especially in situations like this.

"I found her being raped in one of the classrooms."

"By?"

"Her boyfriend" he said through gritted teeth. His vision flashing red as he remembered the scene, he feels like hitting something.

"How long?"

"I don't know"

"Did you ask"

"I didn't."

"Did you try contacting her?"

"I did."

"Did you try hard enough?"

"No"

Itachi sighed.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

Sasuke clenched his fist in frustration.

"How long were they dating?"

"A month or so, I don't know"

"What do you know?"

At that, Sasuke was stumped and remained silent as his brother grilled him.

"When did you guys last contacted each other?"

"around 2 months ago"

"Was it constant."

"No."

"When did that start?"

Sasuke scratched his head, "I don't know, probably after her sister got into that biking accident. She started getting really jumpy after that."

Itachi arched his brow.

"Idiot."

"Shut up. I know, ok!"

"Theory?"

"Probability." Sasuke confirmed.

"How are you sure?"

"I have their phones."

At this Itachi eyes widened, "Even the boyfriend's?"

Sasuke nodded as he procured the phone and stood to place it on the desk between them.

"How? And what do you plan next"

"When I caught them, he was filming and without thinking I just took it as... collateral. I called for Shikamaru."

Itachi nodded as he gazed down at the offending piece of metal. He sighed heavily as he rose up and started to head out.

"It's going to be risky. And there are many consequences."

"I don't care, I'm done being made a fool."

Itachi smirked, "Foolish little brother." He teased.

They started going over the test results on Hinata checking for any abnormalities. As they waited for the physical examine results Kurenai will be bringing over.

All the while, Sasuke's phone was ringing silently in his pockets. Forgotten.

* * *

_A/N:_

It's short, I know, but I just wanted to get this away. Also, no matter how much I made them converse it's not in their character to make small talk, had to delete long sentences.

Anyways, i finally can ask: The next time Sasuke gets a phone call should he answer?

I''ve got two scenes being played based on the answer.


	5. 5 The Apartment

_Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. are owned by their respective company and author, I only own this piece of writing._

* * *

THE APARTMENT

There was a knock echoing through the door, the house was empty. Another knock that was followed by a voice calling out "Sasuke? Are you home? It's Sakura."

But still there was no answer. Worried, she took out her phone and dialed his number again. This was the 10th time she has tried calling Sasuke's number, and everytime it would just reach the dial tone. Calling again, the number cannot be reached. Did he just turn off his phone.

A frown marred her delicate face as she tried calling agian only to meet the same line "The number you have reached is out of service."

Sakura crossed her arms as she leaned against the door. Worried and frustrated at the lack of presence of her boyfriend. _Where could he be? And why is he ignoring my calls?_

She sighed and looked down at herself. She worn one of her best clothes today, swinging her sandaled foot out. She even got up early today to fix her new hairstyle. Twirling a strand of pink locks between her manicured fingers. Sakura was hoping to surprise Sasuke with her new bob cut. Pink curls framing her face.

When she heard from Naruto that Sasuke was skipping, she didn't think much of it, since this week was all introductory classes. But when he didnt even appear at lunch, nor their peer gathering she got worried. Texting him throughout the day._ I don't even know how many texts I sent him._

Calling him as soon as her last class ended. She headed straight to his home. _Maybe he got sick or something_, she had wondered that time. But now, waiting in this empty hallway, with no sign of him ever replying to her. Sakura is becoming a bit paranoid. _What if there was an emergency? What if he is seriously hurt?_

No, she shook away those negative thoughts as she slid down, sitting against the door way. It was 7 in the evening now. _Where is he?_

It was a few hours later when she heard a ding from the elevator at the end of the hall. And what she saw made her want to cry and punch something, or someone.

There, coming out of the elevator, was her boyfriend carrying a girl, whose face was burried in the slope of his shoulders. She was wearing his jacket.

What made it worse was that from the few skin that was showing there were marks that made her feel dread. And the way he held her was protective. Sasuke hasn't even noticed her, focused on the girl in his arms. Softly talking to her.

The feeling of wanting to bawl out was caught in her thoat, she held it in. There should be a reasonable explanation for this. Stop thinking of the worse, Sakura.

But it's hard to ignore.

Sasuke was never soft to her, as he was to this girl.

Sasuke has never held her with care, as he seems to tighten his hold around her.

Sasuke never lent his clothes to her, as she was zipped up in his jacket.

But most importantly, he never faced her with those kind eyes. The type of eyes that made Sakura felt heartbroken, like her throat was squeezed, her whole body numb, and just the feeling of despair that that look will never face her.

She stands up strong though, facing them head on. Waiting for either one to notice her.

Sasuke looked surprised and...did he just sigh. This made Sakura clench her fist and grit her teeth.

"Where have you been? And who is that?" words spilling out, she spat that last question, not able to contain her anger.

Obsidian eyes narrowed at her. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she's becoming livid, "I should be the one asking "What's wrong?" You went AWOL the whole day. Didn't even answer my calls. Not even a reply back. And you ask me what is wrong?!" her gestures rough and harsh as she tries to contain her screams.

The girl in his arms was shaking.

There was that sigh again, "My hands were tied, I haven't touched my phone since I texted the Dobe. Hinata needed my help."

Hearing Hinata's name made her ease up a bit. This girl is Hinata? _What happened?_ Sakura was worried and curious of the situation, but she was still mad.

"You had the time to text Naruto, but not ME? Your Girlfriend?" emphasizing the words, almost like a hiss as she blocked their path. "Did you at least thought of contacting me?"

Sasuke just stood his ground.

"I texted Naruto because we're in the same class. After that, it was just a blur because it was an emergency. We'll talk about this later, Sakura. Now I need to take care of something."

He was about to move around her, but she pushed his right shoulder back. His left held Hinata's head.

"Don't you walk aways from this. You had me worried and anxious, and this is the attitude you give me. I waited for four hours for you, and you are just going to ignore me?!"

"Do not push me." He hissed, "I told you. We will talk later. Now move aside."

They stared hard at each other, the tension was thick in the air. Hinata was silent in Sasuke's arms, but her trembling was obvious as she tried to hold her sobs. She didnt mean for this to happen. This is all her fault. _Why can't you do anything right, Hinata?_

Her dark thoughts ate at her, muffling the sound of the argument going on around her. This is all her fault.

She didn't feel the motion of Sasuke laying her on his bed, ignorring the constant shouting in the background as the couole went back ans forth. _You are so weak, Hinata._

There was a loud slap and then a slam of the door. The whole apartment was silent. _Pathetic._

Hintat curled into herself and let the darkness consume her.

* * *

A/N: (there is a bashing rant)

_So this took awhile, it took to the point that of a community quarantine for me to be able to upload a small chapter.__January to March was hectic since i was jumping job to job. And now that it's stable, there is the Covid19 happening, and an enhanced community quarantine implemented.__ I actually had a hard time writing this chapter. It was originally going to start with Sasuke's POV, and the whole situation with Sakura waz going to be a bit different. But changed my mind and wanted to try taking Sakura's POV._

_Don't get me wrong she is a nice person, but I don't like how Kishimoto developed her character to someone who accknowledges her regrets but doesn't care how others are actually hurt by her words and action. Caring one moment and a liar next. Even in Boruto she is not really respected as a mother but as a kunoichi more, and the Sarada episode just made me pissed off. made me stop watching it._ _Seriously though, her development during the forest of death seems to have only been for the development to her skills, while the mental development was like thrown away afterwards._

_Nice but definitely not someone I would even befriend. I mean she betrays and manipulates you all for the sake of HER own love. Making it seem like it's the fault of the one she loves that she acts like this. I have never seen such a toxic love like hers._

I didn't finish shippuuden and boruto. but i watched all the movies and Naruto. this is my observation opinion from those.


	6. 6 Smartphone

_Warning: Foul language._

_Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. are owned by their respective company and author, I only own this piece of writing._

* * *

SMARTPHONES

Hinata woke up with a start. Her breathing harsh as sweat dripped down her forehead. _Where am I?_ As she took in the room she was in. It was hard to see in the night, but the little moon that peeked through the window let her see a bit. The bed she was laying in was large covered in dark sheets, at the foot seems to be a table that slides over the bed. With a laptop, some books and a mug on it. A large wall screen TV was across her. The room had simple decorations, she noticed that there were some pictures framed on the wall.

There was a sense of familiarity to the atmosphere that made her nerves calm. She thought she woke up in a random hotel room again. During those times she always never remembers how she got there, only how she felt lost and scared the day after.

A digital clock on the bedside table showed her that it was 4:37am. _How long was I asleep?_

She felt parched, so she slowly pushed herself off the comfy bed. Her body now felt the soreness of yesterday as her mind slowly caught up to her. As she opened the door to a hallway, a sense of familiarity hit her again. She could hear soft snores echoing from down the hall, there was also a soft light.

Stepping nearer, Hinata hears the soft click-clack of someone typing on a keyboard. _Who? _The first thing she saw was a foot hanging from the couch, as Naruto's face showed up snoring loudly. She giggled, _he is as carefree as ever._

Sasuke looks up from where he was sitting by the bar counter in front of the kitchen. He notices how she seems to be better than yesterday which made him feel relieved.

"What are you doing up?" he says as he walks over to her, "You need more rest, Hinata."

She looks over to him in surprise and immediately relaxes as she sees him. She blushes a bit as she plays with her sweater paws.

"I got thirsty." It was half of the truth, but she didn't want him to worry even more. Her memories of yesterday were slowly coming back.

"Go and sit, I'll get it for you."

Hinata was about to stop him but Sasuke had already gone into the kitchen. She looks to the living room to see Naruto having taken over the sofa, she also finally sees Kiba sleeping beside him on the lazy boy seat tilted back. There was no space for her to sit there. Then she remembers hearing someone at the computer.

There by the living room corner, a small little office space, was Shikamaru on the computer. He seems to be really focused as his hand never lifted far from the keyboard typing rapidly. Seeing some of her friends made her heart clench. It felt like an eternity since she last saw them. Her eyes got teary. Not noticing how the typing had stopped. Shikamaru shut off the computer as he made his way to them.

"Coffee, black." Shikamaru orders Sasuke, as he lightly pushes Hinata to sit by the counter with him.

"Tch. Am I your maid?"

Not really expecting an answer, Sasuke gives Hinata a glass of water as he fixes up the coffee. Hinata looks beside her and sees a snoozing Shikamaru with his head down. She giggles softly, and starts drinking her water. It's still dark outside, the sun hasn't even risen.

Hinata unconsciously fiddles with the bandages wrapped around her arms. She really scratched up her arms at the hospital, she promised them that it won't happen again.

_But it helped, didn't it?_

She shook her head before she continued there. She was safe, _for now_. She can finally rest, _but what about Toshi_. She has finally gotten out, _but you'll be back soon_. No. No. No.

She didn't know she was trembling till Sasuke held her hands. Water had spilled on the counter, and it was embarrassing. Taking some paper towels to wipe her mess.

"He won't find you."

That made her pause. Shikamaru had said that and she's afraid to look at him. She could feel the two of them looking at her, how heavy it felt. It made her squirm.

"He's right, we made sure of it."

Her head quickly turned to face Sasuke. Fear in her eyes.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing…yet."

Silence took over the three. Sasuke didn't want to explain more to Hinata, but Hinata looks like she would burst with how red her face is.

"Sasu-"

"We're hacking him." Shikamaru butts in, sighing from the looks he's getting. "It's troublesome to keep a secret and plan things in front of her, so might as well just spill it out."

Hinata nods in appreciation, crossing her arms as she glared at Sasuke.

"I'm not letting you guys go anywhere near him."

Sasuke arched a brow, "And I'm not letting you leave this apartment." crossing his arms in defiant to her.

This was getting nowhere, Shikamaru shook his head as he drank his coffee. The staring contest went on till their eyes watered, and Hinata won.

"Yehey!" she cheered, as she momentarily forgot about everything. It was something unconscious, with Sasuke blinking away tears and with their petty competition over a small disagreement. It would have been like the old times, but after all that happened they know it won't be the same.

"Why are you guys hacking him?" she was getting nervous.

"We have his phone."

Hinata froze. Fuck.

"D-d-di-did" she swallowed, "Did y-you-"

"Yes." they cut her off. Looking down as a dark atmosphere shrouded them.

"And we don't think any differently of you." Shikamaru continued softly, a hand on her shoulder.

She whimpered, and gave him a watery look of disbelief. He must be lying, _but this is Shikamaru_. They definitely think she's a whore now,_ but what he said just now_. They must think she's trash, _but Shikamaru thinks it's too troublesome to lie_.

Softly nodding her head with silent tears falling, she'll just take it at face value. Hinata is just too tired to even listen to her insecurities now, but it'll probably attack later.

"We're backtracking his activities, especially files on you." Sasuke states, "We're trying to erase any evidence of you having any relations with him. Toshi isn't just a nobody, he's a politician's son. So it's not like bringing him to the police will solve everything, if anything it will ruin your father's name in the military more than it will affect him."

She knows.

Hinata knows that oh so well.

Her father is a renowned General, and her cousin a Lieutenant in the navy. Reputation is a grey area in that field. No matter how much her family loves her she will not let anything happen to them even if it costs her life. It has been moot since the beginning. She had tried to avoid him, tried and tried but he just kept finding her.

Sasuke took hold of her hand, which was trembling again.

"I have no right to say this, but let me try this time. Trust me, I won't leave you. Ever. So don't be afraid anymore." with the softness in his eyes, Hinata's heart wrenched. She doesn't deserve this, but she wants, no needs Sasuke to be her strength now.

Why is she so selfish?!

Her whimpers turned louder as she blubbered through her tears. OMG, even my cries sound so ugly.

Sasuke just smiled softly as he hugged her. They've been friends for years, one month of distance won't change that.

Shikamaru just walked back to working on his system. It's going to take awhile, but he recruited Shino and Gaara in this. They only told Hinata a small part of their plan, the part to protect her. They aren't stupid enough to think that the only copy of her videos are in his phone, with his type of personality he would like to brag and blackmail.

And they were right when they traced some videos that were sent to Hinata's phone. What was disturbing was that many of those videos had her family and their friends in it. Shikamaru even found one video of him with his parents. This guy was very dangerous.

He looks over his screen to see Sasuke and Hinata close to each other as they ate some breakfast. With the two like that it looked like any other day, if only they hadn't been so blind. Shikamaru curses his stupidity even with his IQ. He knew Hinata was strong, but he didn't expect the kind of person Toshi is. The more they looked into him the more his background became complicated. He even fucking has an uncle in the police force.

Shikamaru uncharacteristically tousled his hair, making his ponytail slip. He sighs, no use crying over spilled milk.

They need to be smart with this. They obviously need to sidetrack any trail being traced to them. Hack every security feed around them. There is probably a bug planted in their houses. If they don't play this right they will be paranoid every step of the way. Shikamaru expects this, especially since seeing that Toshi had videos of them around their families.

This will be hell.

* * *

_A/N_

_This was an out of nowhere chapter actually, I wanted to go do Toshi's side of things but I remembered there were a lot of things that needed to be done that can't fit later._

_I'm still shy over getting all these reviews. Thanks so much, I'll try to write up between my work breaks._

_I'm a bit of a perfectionist, I draft like 2 times, scrap it, and draft it again before I finalize it in the FF. I have one chapter coming for my Adult series, there were some request for other pairings, but I want to focus on SasuHina for now._

_Also I won't be abandoning any of my stories, I promised myself to publish everything I have. I'm just really anal when I publish. Thanks for being patient with me._


	7. 7 Toshiyuki Kakuei

_Warning: a hint of abuse._

_Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. are owned by their respective company and author, I only own this piece of writing._

* * *

TOSHIYUKI KAKUEI

His father is a proud man with a goal to rule as Japan's prime minister. In order to do so, he built up his connections and influence in their hometown. Expanding it to neighboring cities. His first achievement was becoming Okayama's Mayor. Achieved with very little effort. Taking down his enemies left and right. His father was powerful.

His mother is a sanctimonious woman who never concedes to anyone. She has strong beliefs in her own values and judgements. Being a judge, she condemns those she knows who are wrong. All other arguments will be invalidated, since his mother knows best.

His uncle is a bumptious person. As he governs over the police, he has done many glorious things as he showed all his awards. He told stories of how through his guidance and leadership the police wouldn't be as strong as they were today. His uncle was revered.

And he was Toshiyuki Kakuei.

Born from a literal silver spoon. He learned from these three on how to live his life and how to deal with people around him.

Because wherever he went, people should know and respect him. His parents gave him the best of everything. They would sometimes bring him along to work and teach him on how to accomplish life. He grew up watching people grovel at his parents and uncle's feet. Sometimes begging, sometimes crying. All in all that was what power is, that was where he should be.

He learned that people are easy creatures to satisfy. Like getting away or making small promises or even just paying for their freedom, it's easy to make people happy.

And he strives for that.

But Toshiyuki wasn't interested in being in the public office, he didn't see the need for that type of career. There wasn't enough of a challenge in that field, especially if the upper echelon stays within the same group of people. And seeing people cry and grovel didn't seem to satisfy him as they would his parents and uncle. Maybe he just didn't do it right?

Toshiyuki was getting nowhere.

At the age of 14, his parents have been dragging him to functions to socialize, saying that it was proper manners from the son of the mayor. All the same talk and all the same sorts of people. Their circle never seems to invite new people.

Until there was a need to.

The flu season that year hit hard. It was also the same time as an outbreak of chicken pox infected a few of the schools. From a standpoint, it shouldn't have been a big problem. But the clinics and hospitals of the prefectures were demanding large quantities of drugs and equipment that can't seem to be satisfied. His father needed drugs that were cost efficient and effective, so that they could also invest in equipment that wouldn't leave much dent in their treasury.

That led to the meeting of the Uchihas.

They were a large tycoon in the medicinal world. Having innovated drugs with the least amount of side effects, being more effective, and the most affordable in supply. Basically they would rebuild present drugs and upgrade their worth. Of course, their family have also made a few discoveries themselves, but they are more well known for their effective drugs.

For his father, it was a jackpot for their finances. This means that they can cut back on medicine and allocate the money to other projects. As gratitude, his father invited the Uchiha family for their spring function.

It had been even more extravagant than before due to their special guests. Decorating a large hall that could hold a hundred people. Luxurious food catering, and even private valet service. The doors opened, finally announcing their arrival. It was the first time hearing silence from all the usual nonsense chatter.

The Uchiha family has arrived.

Everyone was in awe as the family of four entered, and everyone crowded around them immediately. Telling of praises for their work and genius genes. Some even hinted for an omiai for their children.

It wasn't a surprise since the eldest Uchiha son was of marrying age, having been the youngest to achieve an M.D. in Japan's history. While their youngest son, who was the same age as Toshiyuki, was known to become the understudy of Kakashi Hatake, a renowned Biomedical Engineer set to make a breakthrough in robotic surgery.

It was a first for Toshiyuki to see his family being at the sidelines of the spotlight. It was also the first time he saw his parents make a total fool of themselves.

They were prattling like chickens and serving them at their beck and call. As if they were dogs licking the ground the Uchihas walked on.

Beside the Uchihas, his father just looked egotistical.

Beside the Uchihas, his mother just looked priggish.

Beside the Uchihas, his uncle just looked conceited.

It was…..disgusting.

That was when he learned that being part of the government doesn't give you power. It just made you sound like you do. The one that holds power are people with money. A company tycoon has enough money to make the government grovel at their feet.

The power to make the government their own personal puppets.

It had been eye opening.

So at the age of 18, Toshiyuki confronted his family by establishing a so-called support pillar for his father's electoral campaign. It's a business that secured and assures funds for his father to become prime minister. Through this he learns the flow of money, and the value down to the single yen.

It was challenging.

It was exhilarating.

And it was frustrating.

By the time he entered college, he was making a lot of money, and with that his family's undivided attention. Dubbing him as the most promising young entrepreneur. It was also the time he found out that he was in the same college as Sasuke Uchiha, the younger son. He also noticed how there was someone constantly beside the Uchiha.

Who is she?

What is their relationship?

What makes her able to stand beside an Uchiha?

All these questions made him grow even more curious of this woman. He has seen how indifferent the Uchiha is to many people, yet she is the only one he allows to be in his space.

Why?

He found out when his father made a request. To pursue an omiai with the Hyuuga family. A family of military standing and seems to be in close relations with the Uchihas. His father ranted about the meaning and benefits of the union. All the while the picture of Hinata Hyuuga stared back at him as he recalled her with Sasuke. Toshiyuki remembered stating this fact to his father, with a business mindset it was probably a moot proposal.

His father wasn't happy.

His father made his point across to use any means necessary for this union to come into fruition. His mother stated how his success is impeding on his future, and to always listen to his elders. His uncle stated how he was just rebelling against his elders seeing how his success is actually from them. His father reinforced this by having him take out these unnecessary ego from his system.

So Toshi stopped arguing back.

Of course there were rejections. Many of them, but it was all an excuse in their eyes. A failure to achieve something so simple they said. They were getting impatient after months of rejections. So they meddled, and it was demeaning.

It was agonizing.

And in the end it was all Toshi.

* * *

_A/N_

_Pronouncing some words_

_To-shi-yu-ki_

_Ka-ku-ei_

_O-mi-ai : is the Japanese word for match making._

_I actually want to add more Japanese, but I remembered I had a oneshot (which was deleted) that had someone say I used too much Japanese so it was hard to read._

_P.S._

_I can't reply to messages from Guests, only those who have accounts here. I like replying, so when I have time I reply to the comments._


	8. 8 Motion

_Warning: Language_

_Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. are owned by their respective company and author, I only own this piece of writing._

_P.s. answered some questions at the bottom, i didn't DM in fear of spoiling._

* * *

MOTION

Cluttered paperworks, scratched up lottery tickets and empty bottles of sake rolled on the floor as the figure rested on top of the table sleeping soundly. Blonde hair was sticking out of her low pigtails, and drool dripping down onto the desk. Itachi patiently waits for his superior to wake up from her hangover, looking through Hinata's result for the time being.

They had her take a full body check up, a drug test, and some pregnancy tests. And it wasn't looking good. Itachi could feel himself gain wrinkles the more he frowned at the result. Light traces of Benzodiazepine were found in her hair. Nothing in her system though, which was reassuring. Hinata had probably been feeling symptoms of withdrawal from it, so it might be Rohypnol (Roofie) or Valium. They'll have to check on that.

A snore broke out his focus as he looked to see if his superior finally woke up, but didn't. He continued reading on the report. Skimming through her injuries which could be treated at home through rest and nourishments. He finally gets to the beta HCG test.

A knock on the door signalled the arrival of Tsunade's assistant as she greeted him while entering.

"Itachi sensei, what seems to be the problem?"

Shizune started picking up the empty bottle and throwing out the trash. Waiting for his reply. Used to the scene he started explaining about his current case with the patient and possible consultations and monitoring for her.

"Trauma and abuse, I recommend a month of consultation as well as double checking for drug consumption. We need to find out what drug was given to avoid future side effects."

She nodded, taking note now that the trash have been cleaned up. "Understandable. Do you have a specific doctor in mind to handle her consultations?"

"I was thinking of someone who is also in the maternity field."

Surprised, Shizune looked to her superior. Who has now woken up to look at Itachi. Tsunade's field of expertise is vast, she is also the only doctor in the clinic that holds multiple certification for fields in surgical, chemical, psychiatry, and birthing. Itachi stood up and placed the results of Hinata's beta HCG.

She had a result of 24 mIU/mL.

"She might be a week pregnant."

* * *

Hinata went to nap after talking with the guys, she had been feeling quite lethargic. So Sasuke shooed her as he made some food for later. He promised to wake her up once food is ready.

But really he will probably ask someone to get some take out. And who better than the little twerp of a Hyuuga.

"Hey Duck butt, how's it hanging?"

"Stop trying to act cool, it's not you."

"Whatever you say duck butt, so why the sudden call? I'm kinda in the middle of something."

He sighs from the nickname, "well for one, your sister is with me-"

"How is she?" playful tone all gone as she heard about her sister. "She didn't come home last night and I've been worried sick trying to contact her."

A sad smile, "Hinata is….better now. She is tired though. So I'm here asking her bratty sibling to come over and bring some food."

"...I want to ask what happened but I don't want to hear it from your whiny tone. I'll bring food, what do you guys want? And I'm not a brat."

"I don't whine." Slightly offended, he grumbled, "Something light and easy for Hinata, maybe sandwiches or soup. Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru are also here, and probably the rest of the guys will be coming soon. So a variety of food will be enough."

"What?! But you guys eat like pigs. I don't have enough money to pay for everyone!"

A scoff "No food. No entry. So I'll see you later."

"Ugh! Fine! Feather head!" She hung up, as Sasuke chuckled. He missed this. How long has it been since he had fun.

He sighed thinking about it. The banter really helped distract him from the constant guilt that plagued him. Everything is just getting so messed up and so confusing. For one, hacking Toshi and tracking his history is easy, just too easy. Like he wanted to be caught, but that's stupid. Who wants to get caught being a rapist.

Not only that but Shikamaru found some encrypting data of Toshi's family background. The black dealings, under the table contracts, and a lot of corruption. This one single phone could deal soo much destruction it was like they were holding a bomb. And what more, Toshi didn't even secure it all that well. It was like he gave it to them on a silver platter.

What the fuck?

Shikamaru was especially fazed. He kept muttering 'easy, easy, easy' that it seems like it was his new motto now. Sasuke is worried for his friends, especially when he got a text from Gaara saying that he needs air and will be coming over with his setup, as Shino repetitively sent texts. Gaara doesn't go out to get air, especially not risk his baby to the outside environment. And when did Shino text this much, especially a screen just filled with the word 'pudding'.

_Brat, get some pudding. __I'll handle the drinks._

He texted. Sasuke decided to get his own fresh air as he went to Starbucks for drinks.

* * *

Hanabi bumped into the older Uchiha on the way to their house. Well, more like she went to his office with four bags full of food. Dumping them on the couch as she sat in front of him. He looked at her incredulously as they stared at each other.

"Did Hinata come over here?"

Realization dawned on him, as he looked at the youngest Hyuuga. She always had a sharp intuition of things. He isn't sure where to start, and based on her question she doesn't fully understand Hinata's situation. So his foolish brother probably didn't reassure her but instead made a foreboding suggestion of her situation. He looks at the petite girl that seems so much bigger but so delicate. He sighs at his predicament.

"Yes. Don't worry. I'll bring you to her."

Itachi began to pack up for the day, swiftly packing Hinata's results in his bag, and taking the bags of food from the couch.

"Come on. Let's go."

She beamed a smile at him as she held his arm, "Thanks Itachi-nii!"

* * *

There is a dark side, a bright side, and a gray side. Then there is something that people love to use the "my side". It is a way of thinking that your emotions are a priority and it can present the final outcome of the situation. Without "my side" the situation cannot be concluded, and that is why Sakura is moping about her current relationship with Sasuke over a really cold coffee cup. That was not how she imagined yesterday would go.

She had been so happy to finally be considered after years of pining. She kinda felt like a rebound, but they have invested one month into this relationship. What went wrong?

Thinking about her feelings, she's glad that Hinata and Sasuke are friends again. Worried that Hinata looked hurt. Yet she didn't understand why she was put aside and made to feel so depressed. She could have helped, heck she would be a great support for Sasuke. Why didn't he think that?

With no intention of drinking she stirred the coffee as she mulled over yesterday and what went wrong. Dazing around the cafe she noticed a black haired man standing by the retrieval counter. Sakura perked up as she recognized her boyfriend. It was a chance, but she was still mad at him. She thought of testing him then.

Calling him, she observed how he picked up the phone. He stared at the screen for a bit, making her nervous. And sighed as he picked up.

"Sakura." It was a statement.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you now?"

"At a cafe."

"Oh? Does that mean Hinata is better now? Are you free now?"

"No." Then silence.

"Ah, well Sasuke-kun. I was hoping we could talk."

"Okay."

"Can we meet up?"

"Just speak Sakura, I told you I'm not free."

"It will just be a moment, just meet up with me." She insisted as she saw Sasuke retrieve two large paper trays filled with drinks.

"Just meet me at Starbucks on the way to your place."

"No." She sees her boyfriend rush out after getting his order, having a bit of a hard time holding his phone and the drinks. "If you're not talking Sakura, I'm hanging up. My hands are tied."

Sakura kept silent, still holding the phone long after Sasuke hanged up. She stared disbelievingly at his retreating form as he hurried back to his apartment holding like a dozen drinks. What the fuck?

What the FUCK?

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!

Is that how he treats his girlfriend?! Hanging up on her after she practically begs to see him?! And he wasn't even nice about it, what did she do to deserve that?! She even fucking asked nicely!

Bastard!

A fucking bastard!

He doesn't give her his time. He ignores her calls. He brushes her off. Now, he HANGS UP on her.

NO!

He doesn't have the right to treat her that way. He needs to act like a better boyfriend or he will be sorry that he hurt her like this.

* * *

_A/N:_

_This is me trying to rush the story along, haha. Anyways, I took into consideration of not dedicating a chapter, and instead putting them into one. So this chapter is like practice. I'll try to write longer chapters._

_I want to answer some of the questions here, safe from spoiling_

_Five - the title is literally from the 5th night i started writing again. It was a challenge to gain my passion for writing. It was originally about someone who had lost their dream and started collecting wishes in a jar. It kinda branched out and this is one of the stories._

_Perspective jumping - it's fun, and also a way for me to stay with the the character's mentality. There are times it can seem OOC, but it fits due to their partner and situation. Like how you act differently with your family and friends._


	9. 9 Morning

_Warning: Foul language._

_Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. are owned by their respective company and author, I only own this piece of writing._

* * *

MORNING

The bed bounces from the added weight of someone jumping onto the bed.

"Wake up!" a childish sort of glee exclaimed, as the girl kept bouncing on top of the covered figure. "Nee-sama~"

A small rustle was made from under the blankets, as the figure beneath the girl curled up. Her brown locks contrasted against the white blanket as she snuggled her face against the bundled up figure. "Nee-sama~ it's time to wake up."

A comfortable silence fell unto the two girls as they lay on the bed. A small puff of indigo hair popped out of the blankets. As two pairs of lavender eyes looked at each other. One with nervousness, the other with mischief twinkling in her eye.

"Hey, Hana." a small crack of voice, whispered out.

Hanabi was still snuggling her, so she had a bit of a hard time getting out of the blankets. Finally free she hugged her sister back as they just lay on Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke enters his room, wondering why it took so long to get Hinata. To see both girls snuggled in the bed sleeping. Now he was conflicted between leaving them alone or getting them to eat. He stood at the foot of the bed, pondering.

That's how Itachi found him, staring down at the two sisters with a pensive look on his face. He knocked on the open door which made three heads snap up towards him.

He chuckled at their reaction, and went by the bedside to check on Hinata. Taking a look at her bandaged arms if they had loosened, and a quick check on her other injuries. Hanabi and Sasuke were looking at the bruises solemnly. The whole room was quiet during the check up.

After a good night's rest her complexion seems much better than yesterday's, and her demeanor much brighter. But they'll still need to watch for her mental state, especially with the news he has. But first Hinata needs some energy, he'll talk to her once Kurenai comes over with the full results.

"Come children, eat your breakfast before they are gone." Walking out of the room, behind him were shouts of indignation of being called children. Itachi just smiles as he enters the living space. The trio followed behind him, two were grumbling under their breath.

It was a morning filled with lost laughter and vibrancy that seemed to never end. Naruto and Kiba smothered the two sisters when they woke up, at the same time trying to provoke the two brothers and failing.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! Now that I'm here you can bet that bastard will be shitting his panties-ttebayo." Naruto puffs out his chest as he poses heroically, but got shoved in the face by Kiba.

"Nah, Hina. The one's shitting bricks will be these ass wipes. As for me! Those bastards won't even dare to come once they hear that I'm here. They'll be too pussy to even look here." Naruto tackles Kiba to the ground.

"Who the fuck you calling pussy?!"

"Not you idiot, unless the shoes fit!"

The two started brawling on the ground. Hanabi ignores them as she drags her sister to the counter bar.

"Let's give dumb and dumber their moment, nee-sama. I'm starving." Hinata looks back worriedly, but followed her sister.

Shikamaru slumps on the free couch ignoring the whole lot to get some sleep. Hinata giggles seeing the weird scene in the living room, as she and Hanabi shares a toasted sandwich and some hot chocolate.

Sasuke seeing all these happening sighs. It was like nothing had changed at all. His brother gives him coffee which he thanks, getting himself a sandwich from the bag in the middle of the counter.

He looks down at his phone and sees the last message from his girlfriend.

A nervous tick, as he fiddles the home button with his thumb. Reading her rage through each text.

**_You fucking asshole!_**

**_How dare you stand me up at the coffee shop?!_**

**_It's just at the fucking corner of your house!_**

**_You're fucking selfish to do this to me!_**

One after another, just filled with anger.

**_I'm your fucking girlfriend!_**

**_Treat me like one!!_**

**_Why do you hurt me like this??_**

Aware of his cold attitude towards her, he did feel guilty about ditching her like that. Although he has no deep feelings for Sakura, she was right. She is still his girlfriend and he should at least give more care towards her. Sakura had just become a convenient outlet for all his frustration and anger…...and it was unfair to her.

This also made him think about his relationship with her. The balance it was currently on. The way things are, this will not be the last time he'll treat her like trash. Sakura has placed him on a really high pedestal, that he had grown a big head of acting out without repercussions. This made him frown.

He looks up towards the group. Seeing all the people who are near and dear to him. Yet he couldn't see where Sakura could fit in this picture. She had a bigger mindset than the others, a different interest to pursue. Heck, he was the one busy trying to fit into Sakura's circle ever since they started dating, it took Hinata getting hurt to finally have a chance to see his friends.

That just sounds wrong.

Shikamaru, Naruto, and his other gang all understood his mood, the way he bitches and his temper. They gave him space to breath, where his girlfriend didn't. It was just that easy to turn against her.

Another thing about dating Sakura is that instead of trying to put their lives together, she wants to mould him to fit into hers. It seems to be her ideal relationship. To be the one to fix up everything. To have her love only think of her and sees her as the only support system. To also put her on a pedestal as she has done to him.

But he wasn't like that.

He tried to be patient with she wants, but now he was just too tired.

He looks back down to his phone.

**_Do you even love me?_**

A simple question, that had him have an inner turmoil. _Do I? I should. It's what I should feel. But..._

With an answer filled with doubts, and thoughts filled with questions he looks up again, but this time focusing on the one girl that had always been his constant growing up.

Hinata laughs at something that was said by Kiba, covering her mouth with the hand. Showing her bandages. If you squint, you can also notice the dark bags under her eyes due to lack of sleep. The bruises littering her skin.

This girl has been through so much, yet not one sound came out of her. All she thought about are others, and how she shouldn't burden others. Which to a point is her flaw. Where Hinata is not able to confidently assert herself.

Deep down Sasuke always knew what his answer was, and this time he will not hesitate.

He clicked on the call button, and excused himself from the table

"Hey Sakura, are you still at the coffee shop?"

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING...

A body drops down to the floor. Pushing himself up, holding his injured jaw.

"I didn't raise a fucking bitch. You disappoint me Toshiyuki. You should have known better than to fuck at such a public place. We booked a fucking hotel for that shit. Your mother and I didn't plan all these years to get the Hyuuga heiress just for you to fuck it all up!"

Eyes ablaze. Danzo was fuming as he kicked his son in the ribs, who is now curled up in a fetal position. Shiori sat at the table stressing her hair over her son's recent blunder.

Toshi ignored the pain as he pushed himself back up to a seiza, as he took his parents' brunt. His head was throbbing from the pain of yesterday's beating, and now the beatings he is receiving from his father.

"What the fuck were you thinking? We have been planning to get the Hyuuga Clan's support for so long. It's why we decided on the eldest daughter."

He tuned out the shouting of his parents as they went back and forth in reprimanding him and thinking up a new plan to get the heiress back into their clutches.

It all started with his mother's idea of drugging the girl when she invited Hinata for a luncheon. Excusing it as indulging in too many drinks. Of course he protested when they had brought her into his room. It almost worked until his father stepped in. He suggested blackmail instead, by having her sleep with multiple people her reputation will be ruined unless they worked with them. It was turning for the worse, so he relented.

But now they were caught. Now Hinata has disappeared along with all his family's work files in his phone. Yet deep down, in the depths of his muddled brain, Toshi was elated.

His family is going to be ruined and he was laughing on the inside. Something snapped in him when he got punched in that classroom. It was something akin to relief, like he was free.

Toshi knows he is a coward. He sees it in Hinata's eyes when she cowers from him.

He knows he is hopeless. He sees it in the way his family disregards his opinion.

But he is not oblivious to the consequences of his actions. Toshi knows he made all the wrong turns to reach this point, so what is another wrong choice going to do? He'll still be the bad guy, but if that's what it takes to be heard. He'll forever be the bad guy.

A phone call cuts through the hectic household. The ringing stilled the air around them as no one moved a muscle to answer. After the fifth ring Danzo picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other line. He was about to hang up when a soft whisper of a voice replied.

"H-hello….To-toshiyuki-kun?"

* * *

_Warning: Cliffhanger :P_

_A/N:_

Yea, i just did that. I like this length, even though there were supposed to be more scenes, it just felt right to stop the chapter there.

I have drafted this story till the end, but work consumed most of my juices so my draft cant seem to progress. Everything felt wrong.

Also I remember someone had commented why i made a new character to be the bad guy, instead of using Danzo. Well, this is why. I want to start from nothing when making a bad guy. From visualizing his first impression, naming them, and building up their story.

Thanks for having fun with my story.


End file.
